Pride, Predjudice and an insane amount of drama
by TotallyNotMe567
Summary: AU. The Bennet family resides outside Stockholm, Sweden. It's the 1960s and the old fashioned values are starting to fall apart. Tenten and her sisters are all noticing that, aswell as the rich and handsome man who just moved into the neighbourhood. Will the first impressions be forever lasting or are the reality much more complex than any of the Bennets could ever have foreseen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New man in town**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or at least that's what Kushina Bennet believes.

"Oh, darling!" She exclaims while running into her husband Minato Bennet's study.

"What is worth making such a fuss over, my dear?" He answers while looking up from his book, making eye contact with his daughter Tenten who is also present in the room.

Kushina hurries her way up to his grand desk, panting slightly when continuing.

"I heard from Rin Lucas that a rich young man is to move in at the new house down the street. Isn't that just a perfect match for one of our daughters? Perhaps Konan, or you for instance Tenten." She says the last sentence while turning to her daughter.

Tenten rolls her eyes on her inside. Not again! This is not the first time her mother is trying to pair up her eldest daughters with a man. Last time was only a couple of months ago. Then she forced Tenten to have dinner with a Danish successful playwriter. He seemed nice and such but he didn't understand her swedish language so much. When she switched to english it was even worse. Then he did not a single word. Little did it help that she did not understand much of his danish. Her mother had thought it was going to be no problem since she is Swedish. However, just because two countries are sharing a border it doesn't mean their people can understand each other's language, and so was this case.

After that match making disaster Tenten hadn't' agreed on meeting any other of her mother's proposals. Therefore she also protested now.

"But mother, can't you just let us live our own lives? Finding our own partners? Making our own choices?"

"But Tenten!" She exclaims, sounding a little bit offended. "How are you supposed to support your family with your salary from that magazine you're working for? How are you, in the future, supposed to have time to take care of your job, home, children and husband all at the same time? You need to find a partner whose money can release you from that burden."

"I don't have to do all that, right father?" Tenten turns to her father, reaching out an invisible hand to him. He only mutters something Tenten can't make out and goes back into reading his book.

"We'll talk more about this at dinner." Kushina states and quickly turns her back on Tenten, walking out of the room with her head held high. Tenten sighs loudly. It's time for a big family debate, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dinner's debate**

Tonight's dinner consists of newly boiled potatoes, steak and lots of boiled broccoli, Kushina's favourite vegetable.

"Have you heard the wonderful news, my daughters?" Kushina says immediately after their housemaid have left the dining room.

"What news, mother?" The fifth and youngest of the Bennet sisters, Ino, says excitedly. She turns to the fourth sister, Sakura, and giggles like a little girl. The third sister, Temari, gives them an annoyed look.

"A fine young man is moving into the new house down the street. His name is Yahiko and he is a rich one, with good taste it seems, since he chose to settle down here in our little community."

Kushina smiles proudly at her family and waits out her daughters giggle attack before continuing. "Rin told me that her husband Obito had invited him to the next community assembly. He answered that he would be grateful to join us. Isn't that just wonderful! Exactly what we've been waiting for, my darlings."

"Oh, how does he look, mother?" Ino and Sakura says simultaneously, making their characteristic giggling afterwards.

"I wish I knew, my darlings, so that I could praise him. However I am sure he is a handsome one."

"You shouldn't be so vain." Temari says and turns to her two younger sisters and mother. "A man's look can change so drastically."

Tenten is a bit surprised of her sister's statement. She usually finds everything that has to do with men, marriage and love completely pointless and ridiculous. Now, all of a sudden, she is a part of the discussion without throwing her usual complaints on everything. Sure she criticized the others obsession with appearance but never said it didn't mean anything. Does this mean she also finds this whole thing interesting? How uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh I don't believe so, Temari." Kushina continues, taking Tenten back to earth with her loud voice. "Once a good looking man always a good looking man."

"I hope he has many handsome friends." Sakura says and immediately gets a dreamy look over her face.

"I hope he is a fun and charismatic one." Ino says in excitement.

"Well I hope we can stand him in general." Minato says and gives his wife a done look.

"Now we shall not be so negative!" She answers him. "We just need to look presentable and act nice, then we shall have no problems."

Tenten once again rolls her eyes in her mind and decides not to take part of the discussion. Instead she finishes her meal in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dressup smalltalk**

The day of the community assembly has arrived. Tenten and Konan are dressing themselves up in their shared bedroom.

"Do you think I should wear this pink one or the orange?" Konan says to Tenten while holding both dresses in each hand. Tenten gives Konan a questioning look.

"You never care much about your appearance usually." She says and lays down on her stomach on her bed.

"I know, Tenten." She answers. "But mother wants us to look our very best this evening."

"Nice but not to extravagant. It is not a ball just a community assembly." Tenten quotes what her mother had said earlier this day. The sisters both laugh and Konan decides on the orange dress.

"If you are going to wear that dress you should probably use light colors," Tenten says when Konan sits down in front of their makeup table. "Otherwise mom will just complain either about you looking to old or to sensual."

Konan doesn't answer her sisters comment but instead redirect the subject to be about her instead.

"It might be a good idea for you to start dressing up. Otherwise we will be late." Konan looks at her sister through the mirror.

Tenten rolls her eyes and moans quietly at the thought.

"I hate wearing makeup!" She claims while getting up from the bed, fixing the wrinkles on her bed cover.

"You are too lazy to wear makeup but you find it necessary to smooth out your bedcover after laying still on it for 2 minutes?" Konan says while laughing.

Tenten gives her sister a sore glance, making Konan laugh even more.

"It's not about laziness," Tenten says while heading towards her wardrobe. "Makeup is just not my thing…"

"Your thing?" Konan says, now turning around in her chair. "That was the most lame excuse I've ever heard from your little mouth. Why can't you just say as it is? You know you can trust me, I'm your best friend!"

"I guess," Tenten says. "But then you should already know what I actually meant." She gives her sister a smirk before turning around to start searching for a proper dress to wear.

"I know exactly what you think. You don't want to wear makeup because of your stand in the gender equality movement."

"You sure know me right, Konan," Tenten says, know sticking out her head from the wardrobe with a light blue dress in knee length. She looks at it and makes a face of displease. Konan also turns around to start laying her makeup.

"I just wonder one thing, Tenten." Konan says while laying her fair foundation.

"Yes." Tenten answers and puts the dress back into her wardrobe and starts looking for something else.

"If you say you hate makeup, and feminine fashion in general, then why do you keep using it? And why do you give me guidance in these thing instead of telling me to refuse them?"

Tenten stops in her movements, standing still with the light blue dress just almost hangin on the rail. Slowly she pulls back her arm from the wardrobe and turns towards her sister, thinking real hard on how to express herself.

"I guess it's about survival. If I just stopped with all this feminine stuff everyone around me would think I'm crazy, and put me in a mental institution." She says the last part with a bit of irony in her voice, making her sister laugh at her.

"Well I wouldn't think you're crazy." Konan states, meeting her sister's gaze in the mirror.

"And it's not like I hate the feminine style," Tenten continues "I just think that regardless of gender everyone should be able to wear, act and enjoy the same things. We are all humans after all."

"You know I support you in anything. You always make such wise choices and are having the most relevant of thoughts." Konan says.

Tenten smiles thankfully at her before dragging out a green and beige dress from the wardrobe. Not wanting to continue on the subject Tenten instead asks her sister on what she thinks of the dress. They both agree on that their mother would think it is way to plain for tonight, since that Yahiko is coming. Instead Tenten chooses to wear a dress similar to Konan's but in dark red.

"Now she will find you the seductive one instead." Konan laughs.

"Not if I skip the makeup!" Tenten jokes before putting the dress on.

"But you're not going to, right?"

"No." Tenten says and sighs heavily.

Konan gets up from her chair and gives her sister a big comforting hug. Konan is really the sweetest girl, Tenten thinks for herself. The man who gets to marry her is the luckiest one on earth!

The girls continue to transform themselves into something their mother would approve on. When they are done they walk out into the upper hallway and can hear Ino and Sakura laugh out loudly. The two older give each other a look and then head towards their little sisters' room. Konan knocks on the door but gets no response. Ino and Sakura are probably too busy living in their own little bubble, as always. Therefore Tenten opens the door without any invitation. As always before an event, the girls' room is a mess. Clothes are laying over all the furnitures and the floor. The same goes with jewelry, accessories and shoes. The little sisters themselves are both sitting at the makeup table, trying to do the last part of their extravagant makeups.

"What a mess!" Konan exclaims while at the same time almost falling over a pair of heels.

"Well what did you expect," Tenten answers, putting a piece of earring back into its box. "You always get so choked when entering their room at a time like this."

"I'll never get used to the difference between their room and ours, not even speaking of Temari's. She doesn't have a single corn of dust in her room."

"But everyone know that one can't compare with her room." Ino says while at the same time trying to apply lipstick. "She is inhuman."

The two younger sisters giggles like 12 year olds and the older decide to leave the room. After closing the door they can hear their mother advancing towards them. They meet her at the very top of the staircase. She examines their work and gives Tenten a slightly disappointed look. However she doesn't comment anything but instead nods before telling them to be ready to leave in 10 minutes. The girls descends down the stairs and spends the next 8 minutes just sitting in the living room, doing absolutely nothing. They are both sure they will need this little rest. Tonight there will be no opportunity to take a deep breath or lean down. No, tonight their mother will be watching their every step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The community assembly**

The party arrives in two cars. The first one is driven by Minato with Kushina, Sakura and Ino as passengers. The second car is driven by Temari with Konan and Tenten sitting in the back. They both park the cars on the large parking lot next to the community assembly hall. When entering the building they can state that the famous Yahiko hasn't arrived yet. Tenten finds her friend Shizune in the crowd and approaches her.

"How are you doing?" Tenten asks her friend and gives her a warm hug. The two girls have been friends ever since early childhood. They are not the same age but grew up as neighbors and ran back and forth over the street to ask each other to come out and play. Their friendship was also strengthened by their mothers close contact. It was often that the daughters followed their mothers to each other's houses. Now when they are adults they do not meet quit as often. If any of them had happened to be married it would probably have been even less. However, since they are are both unmarried, they still find an hour or two to chat during the weekends.

"I'm doing just as bad as during all parties where none of my friends are keeping me company." Shizune answers and laughs along with her friend.

"Well, now you have a friend here." Tenten answers. "Perhaps it will be a little better then."

"You know it is."

"So have you heard any new interesting facts about this mysterious new man who is suppose to join us tonight?"

"Not any facts, just a ton of subjective opinions from my mother."

"At least it better to only hear it from one person. I've heard my mother and two youngest sisters talk about him constantly for over a week now!" Tenten sighs heavily while her friends laughs gently.

"I guess I'm the lucky one to have no siblings." Shizune says and gives her friend a big smile.

"You sure are! It was enough kids by me already."

The two friends laugh at Tenten's obvious joke. They both know how much Tenten loves her siblings, even though they are so very different and annoying at times.

The two friends keep talking and all of a sudden the door swings open. Everyone in the whole room seems to hold their breaths. Simultaneously people turn their heads towards the door. There they can all see two handsome men and a beautiful woman enter. The first man has orange hair, brown eyes and a bit of tanned skin. The second man is pale, with extremely light lavender toned eyes and dark brown hair. The woman has red hair, red eyes with a pair of black glasses and light skin. All three of them can not be said anything else than good looking.

Tenten can see her little sisters, Sakura and Ino, whisper to each other and then giggle like they always do. Temari has already turned her face down in her book again. Her mother seems all but uninterested however. Instead she stares at the people in what Tenten would call a not so appropriate way. Fortunately for her mother she seems to realise it herself and instead puts on a gentle smile over her face. Minato's face expression does not hint on him feeling anything at all. If Tenten doesn't know him all wrong he is probably hiding some kind of negative thought right now. Something like: "Why making such fuss over those people! It's not the president of America or the Queen of Britain for christs sake."

Tenten can't help to laugh at her thought and Shizune gives her a questioning look. Meanwhile the new guests are greeted by Shizune's father, Obito Lucas. He introduces the three people to everyone else.

"This is Mr. Bingley, his sister miss Bingley and his friend Mr. Darcy." Obito says in a loud voice so that everyone can hear.

"Please, call us by our first names." Mr. Bingley says. "You can call me Yahiko, my sister Karin and my friend Neji."

"How pleasant!" Obito says. "Now, how about starting a dance?" He asks when turning towards everyone else. He is meet by agreeing nods and hummings. "Well let's start with a traditional one. I think you all know it by now. Perhaps the newcomes do as well?"

The newcomes answers that they have danced it before and therefore the young people can line up without any further tasks. The community's traditional dance is a dance between four people, two men and two women. It's pretty basic moves which makes it easy for anyone to learn and perform well. After that, the party is enjoying a little twist and after that a linedance. When Tenten finally gets to sit down she is out of her breath.

"Are you alright?" Shizune says when her friend joins her in one of the many sofas in the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "I just need to rest a little."

"There you are!" Tenten suddenly hear her mother say. "I must tell you about what I heard from Rin Lucas just now. She told me that Yahiko's friend Neji is a very rich one. He has a fortune even greater than Yahiko himself, twice as much to be precise."

Tenten gives her mother a surprised look. "What is his profession?"

"He is a successful investor."

"Investor?"

"Yes, he owns a great deal of stocks in several important companies. You must be presented for him. Follow me, Tenten."

Her mother suddenly drags Tenten along with her, leaving Shizune alone once again. Tenten mimes a sorry to her friend and is met by a compassionate smile. At least Shizune won't have to go through an awkward first meeting with the new neighbour. Kushina walks over to her eldest daughter that is sitting alone on a chair, resting her feet. Konan joins the group without any complaints and all of a sudden they are all three standing in front of Yahiko and his friend Neji. Along with them is Obito Lucas. It appears as he is the one to introduce them to Yahiko. Because for some reason Kushina finds it impossible to just walk up to him and state her business.

"Yahiko, may I introduce Mrs. Bennet and her two eldest daughters Konan and Tenten." Obito says while smiling eagerly, seemingly only to flatter the new neighbor.

"How nice to meet you!" He answers and Tenten notices his gaze staying just a little too long on Konan. "Then I may introduce you to my oldest friend, Neji Hyuga."

Yahiko makes a gesture towards his friend who nods as a greeting gesture.

"It is an honor to have such a successful man as our new neighbour. Perhaps we will be lucky to have you settle here as well, Mr. Hyuga?" Kushina says without any boundaries. Tenten can't help but to let a quiet sigh through. Her mother is already embarrassing herself!

"That will most definitely not happen, madam. It will only complicate my routines for work. Now if you excuse me." Neji says and goes away after a quick bow. Kushina seems speechless and just stands there without making a single movement. Tenten can feel the air getting thicker. Something needs to be done.

"Do you like to dance, Yahiko?" Tenten therefore asks him.

"Yes!" He exclaims overly happy, as if trying to compensate the awkward silence from before.

"Then I think Konan would be a great partner for the next dance!" Kushina suddenly adds after waking up from her little paralyze. Everyone turn their attention towards Konan who blushes slightly. The look of Yahiko's face says he has already made his answer. Now everyone only waits for Konan to agree as well. At least that's what Kushina wants her to do.

"It seems like a good idea." Konan says in her characteristically calm tone.

Yahiko's face lights up and he smiles like a little child on christmas eve. Tenten can't help but to let out a little laugh. The matchmaking have begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The dances

And so it is time for the second round of dances. This time all the dances are between pairs. Konan and Yahiko are dancing the two first ones, and also the twelfth and thirteenth. Tenten watches them dance all four from one at the sofas.

"Oh doesn't Konan and Yahiko make a pretty couple." Kushina says to Tenten and Temari when the twelfth dance starts.

When Tenten doesn't want to give an answer Temari speaks up.

"They sure know how to dance."

"Yes indeed, but it is so much more than that!" Kushina says. "Can't you see that? The way the look at each other, their smiles and how their hands touch ever so mighty yet so sweet."

"Mother, your imagination is way beyond what is good for you." Temari says rolling her eyes before continuing reading the book she brought, Fjodor Dostojevskij's _Crime and Punishment_. A book Tenten knows her sister has read at least three times before. It is her standard book to bring outside home and read at social occasions that does not fit her interest. Their mother have already given up on scolding her for the habit. It is a wonder that she hasn't given up on Temari in general. Kushina still believes that her third daughter will find a husband, have kids, buy a car, live in a villa and travel abroad. However Tenten and the other family members have realised that such a conventional life is nothing for Temari. She goes her own way, in her own way.

Kushina gives out a snort and crosses her arms over the, according to her, silliness in Temari's recent comment. The three of them all sit silent during the rest of the dance. Kushina then goes over to Rin Lucas, talking with an upset expression on her face. Tenten notices Neji standing a few meters away from her. His friend Yahiko leaves the dancefloor with a big smile over his face. Still smiling he joins his friends side.

"Wouldn't you like to dance?" Yahiko says, looking out over the other guests.

"You know very well it is not my prefered entertainment." Neji answers in his characteristically calm and deep tone.

"Oh, come on! There must be someone in here that you would like to get to know better. Dancing is the perfect way!"

"No."

"Well, I have danced with a very agreeable young lady, pretty as well."

"You mean that blue haired miss Bennet?"

"Yes, indeed! And she has sisters, four of them actually. I am sure they all are just as agreeable as her. One of them is sitting over there for an instance. I believe it is the sister closest in age to Konan. Isn't she good looking?"

"She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

Tenten can't help herself from letting out a laugh when hearing Neji's answer. She notices him giving her a glance at the noise and she gives him a amused look. Demonstratively she raises for her chair and walks past them, join her friend Shizune's side. She tells Shizune all that she heard the gentlemen say to each other and Shizune finds it just as ridiculous as her. Konan later joins the two girls. She doesn't smile like Yahiko did but Tenten can see it in her eyes that she is happy.

"So how was it to dance with Mr. Perfect?" Tenten says teasingly to her sister.

"Tenten!" Konan exclaimes and immediately starts blushing.

Tenten and Shizune laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, Konan. I'm not going to torture you any more, mother will take care of that at breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, how I am not looking forward to that!" Konan says and they all three laugh together.

When the assembly is over the Bennet family drives home. In the eldest of the Bennet sisters room Tenten and Konan is talking about the evening while preparing for bed.

"Did I tell you that Karin invited me to Netherfield?" Konan says while brushing her hair.

"What? Karin as Karin Bingley?" Tenten asks where she is lying in her bed.

"Yes, she asked me right before we left. She said that I could come tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes! Do you have a bad hearing or something?" Konan exclaims with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that. I mean, you have only known each other for one night."

"That doesn't prevent one from meeting again the next day, doesn't it?"

Konan now seems truly offended by her sisters questioning, turning back to the vanity with a rapid movement. Tenten, who notices this, bites her lip in frustration over her own behaviour.

"Konan, I didn't mean that you are not able to make friends or anything. You are the sweetest and most kind hearted person I know. It is just that my impression of Karin wasn't too good. She seemed so… well how to put it… unimpressed."

"Well that did absolutely not make me feel any better." Konan says in a cold tone.

"I am sorry, it's just that Karin doesn't seems to be your type."

"But you don't know her like I do, Tenten." Konan meets her sister's gaze in the mirror at the vanity.

"I guess I don't." Tenten says.

Konan keeps her mouth shout and stats braiding her hair.

"Once again, I am sorry." Tenten says, but when she doesn't get any response she turns her back on Konan and turns her bedside light of. Konan goes to bed in complete silence, turning off her light as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A visit at Netherfield**

"What?" Kushina exclaims in surprise when the family is gathered for breakfast the day after the community assembly. "Karin Bingley invited you to Netherfield?"

"Yes mother." Konan answers, still a bit irritated from yesterday's argument with Tenten.

"You must be sure to catch Yahikos attention."

"Mother! I will be there for Karin's sake, not Yahiko's."

"I've heard that Yahiko is having a business meeting all day." Ino adds with her mouth full of cereals.

"What?" Kushina says nearly spitting her coffee out. "Is he not even going to be there? Then you must find a way to stay longer than appropriately."

"I know!" Sakura says eagerly. "She can pretend to be so immensely sick that she possibly can't drive home."

"Oh yes!" Kushina says. "Maybe she can walk over to Netherfield. It looks like the rain will start falling soon and then she will most certainly catch a cold. There is no way they will let her go home then? Isn't it?"

Tenten can't believe her years. Are they being serious? She gives her older sister a glance and can tell she doesn't like it either.

"But she can't pretend being sick." Ino says, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't have any acting skills at all. I'm sure I could have done it m-"

"Now I've got it!" Kushina interrupts her daughter. She runs out of the room, leaving it in complete silence, everyone waiting to hear her probably very ridiculous idea. Tenten meets her father's gaze and sees him shaking his head.

"Eat this." Kushina says when coming back. She throws her eldest daughter a bottle of pills.

"Mother!" She protests, demonstratively putting the bottle away on the table. "I'm not going to do any of this. Let me handle my relations on my own."

Ino and Sakura give each other a look. "You know that is not how it works around here." they say simultaneously, making Temari roll her eyes.

The argument ends with Konan taking of at 10 o'clock. Surprisingly not in car but instead walking. As Kushina foresaw the rain started falling just 10 minutes after Konan's departure.

"Poor Konan." Tenten says for herself when sitting down at her desk to work with an article for the magazine she works at. "Hopefully she did not take the longer but more beautiful way through the forest. That would take at least 20 minutes more than if she walks alongside the great road."

Tenten eventually forgets about her sister and leaves all her focus on the article. When one of her male colleagues got sick with the flu Tenten was assigned all his upcoming articles until he is good enough to start working again. The one she is writing right now is the fourth in line. It's a debate article about how much better the world would be if humanity abandoned capitalism. The magazine is known for being written only by socialists. Some of the employees are even said to be communists, one of them being this colleague Tenten ghostwrites for. She had to do a great deal of research in order to make the article's content seem like his. She spent many hours reading literature and articles about capitalism and all the other economic systems. If she before only new a little it's not an exaggeration to say she is a real amateur expert now. Researching is a thing Tenten finds herself to be really good with, at least in her role as a journalist. It is one of her favourite parts of the writing process. Getting to know a ton of new stuff and then writing for other to learn the same. In a much smaller dose then of course, an article is not suppose to be a book. Researching is however not the only reason she likes the job. Writing is also something she loves, probably even more than researching. Putting letters together to form a word and then putting the words together into a sentence. It may seem very trivial and something that anyone can do these days, but for Tenten there is so much more. Writing can be used in so many ways. It can express feelings, deliver information and explain difficulties. Without the art of writing the world would never have come as far as this and Tenten finds that really impressing. As if she is doing something great, as if she is needed for the world, as if she has a purpose.

"Tenten!" A loud voice says behind the closed door. Tenten turns around, raises from her chair and walks to open the door.

"Yes?" She answers, meeting the housekeeper, .

"Your mother wants to talks to you, miss." She says and curtseys slightly.

"Thank you, tell her I will be there in a minute."

Mrs. Hill descends down the stairs and Tenten carefully closes to door. She reflects over the fact that the family still has a housekeeper even if there are 7 grown people in the house who can help with the chores. But of course, it would all have been on Kushina's shoulders, since she is the mother and wife of the house and by society expected to shoulder that role. They would then probably have lived in a complete mess. Maybe it is wise to have Mrs. Hill remain in their service after all.

Tenten goes down into the living room where her mother is walking around the room.

"Oh, there you are, my dear!" She exclaims when Tenten enters the room. Her voice is high pitched and her face showing an excited expression. Tenten thinks for herself that this can not be good in a case as this.

"The housekeeper from Netherfield just called and said Konan have fallen sick." Kushina says in excitement. "And when I asked if I can send one of my daughters to take care of her miss Bingley agreed. Oh, isn't this such an opportunity."

Tenten can't believe her eyes. First of all, for how long has she been working on that article if Konan have fallen sick already. Second, how can her mother bear to ask if she can sent one of her daughters over instead of offering to come pick her up? Last but not least, how can she be so happy about it!?

"Mother!" Tenten exclaims, alarmed over what her mother had just said. In the background she can hear Ino and Sakura giggle like the young girls they used to be and apparently refused to leave behind.

"But that is ridiculous, mother." Temari says, putting her book down in her lap. "Why would you send over one of us if Konan is sick? Then there is great change for us to take the sickness with us to our house as well." Temari glances at her mother over her reading glasses.

"You are a genius, Temari!" Kushina says seemingly estatic for one moment. "To prevent that, one of you will have to stay over there until Konan is well enough to leave. It may take several days. Then you will have a lot of time to befriend the Bingley family, especially Mr. Bingley. Oh,what a great plan!"

"But I thought you wanted Konan to marry Yahiko." Sakura says, giving first Ino and then her mother a confused look.

"Well I do, but it can't hurt to try with another daughter as well, wouldn't it?"

"So you want us to compete about his attention? About his love?" Ino says, giggling again as if she finds the odd situation amusing.

"What I mean is that one never knows who is one's true love. It may not be Konan but instead one of you." She looks at each and every one of her daughters.

"Well I refuse to go." Temari says, closing her book and raising form the sofa. "Because I don't want to get sick." She exits the room without anyone but Tenten taking an greater notice of it.

"I think Tenten would be a great choice. You are after all the second eldest of my daughters and should have been married years ago."

"Mother!" Tenten gives Kushina an angry look. Ino and Sakura laughs loudly, earing a strict face from their mother.

"You will go. Think of poor Konan. She needs someone to take care of her."

"Yes Tenten, think of Konan." Ino says while laughing.

Tenten knows there is no use to protest. Her mother always gets what she wants sooner or later. Besides, she should be grateful that she at age 25 still are allowed to live here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Netherfield in private**

When Tenten arrives at Netherfield a housekeeper opens the door for her. She is lead into a very modern drawing-room with furnitures in brown wood and the shape of a square as the overall theme. She is fascinated. The Bennet family house still has the 1930s style in nearly every room, with the exception of Ino och Sakura's. They complained much and loud about how outdated their room was and how everyone of their friends had a modern touch over theirs. It only took them 1 year of constant nagging to get their will trough and 1 month later they had a fresh and clean 1960s bedroom with all that included. Kushina then explained to the girls that nothing else was ever going to be changed ever again in the house. She claimed that the 1960s style was horribly ugly and that Ino and Sakura had to make sure she never had to go in there if they wanted to keep their room in that style.

"Miss Bennet." Yahiko says, bowing slightly, smiling gently. He is dressed casually but still very nice and tidy, just like any other rich man off duty.

"Mr. Bingley." Tenten says, curtsying.

"Oh, I would like it very much if you called me by my first name, Yahiko."

"Of course, then call me by the same, Tenten."

Karin then interrupts them, with something that looks like a very forced smile over her face. "Isn't it unfortunate about Konan's sickness. Maybe you would like to see her, Tenten?"

Tenten nods and is then lead to the room where Konan is resting under a thick layer of covers. The room is small but tidy and in the corner, next to the window, Konan is laying. When Tenten enters the room Konan looks at her with half open eyes, endeavoured.

"Don't exaggerate yourself." Tenten says and Konan immediately closes her eyes again, breathing heavily. Tenten puts a hand on her sister's forehead.

"You are really warm, Konan. Have they taken good care of you? Do you need anything? A wet towel to cool you down? Wait, don't answer. I'll fix it all."

Konan smiles when Tenten raises from her bedside to go fetch the things she finds necessary. She comes back 10 minutes later and stays by Konan's side for over an hour. The maid then knocks at the door to inform that dinner is being served. When Tenten hesitates Konan forces her to go, in a low voice telling her about how impolite it is to decline. After giving her sister a tender stroke over her cheek she leaves the room and descends down the stairs to meet her host and his sister. The dining room goes in a simple but modern look, once again with a lot of square angles. It uses a light color wooden panel and a long table with matching chairs. The maid makes a gesture towards a chair where there is a fancy arrangement of cutlery, plates and glasses. What are all these? This isn't the nobel prize banquet, why this table setting?

"Ah, Tenten!" Yahiko says while putting his glass down. "How is your sister?"

Tenten lays all her focus on her host, barely noticing her own movements. "She is pretty ill, but not ill enough to make it impossible for us to take her home."

"Don't be silly. Of course she can stay here until she has recovered. And so may you, Tenten. It would be such a joy for me and my party to have you here."

Me and my party? Tenten looks around the table. Isn't it just he and his sister? Tenten then realises who she is sitting next to. Not Yahiko nor Karin, but instead Mr. Darcy. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be staying at his own residence? But, of course, he doesn't own any property around here so the natural would be to stay with his friend.

"Well…" Tenten stumbles on her words. "If you do not disagree I would like to bring my work over here. I only need a desk, that's all. If it's not too much to ask for that is. Then I beg your pardon."

"No, no, no. Not at all, Tenten. I will tell my housemaid to prepare a bedroom for you and at the same time make sure you have all you need."

Tenten blushes slightly. "Thank you, Yahiko. It is very nice of you."

She can feel Mr. Darcy's gaze upon her, making her aware of every move she makes and every word she says. Carefully she eyes the others and pick up the same cutlery as them. She is just to take a bite of the food that has already been served when Karin looks at her.

"Tell me, Tenten." Karin says from across the table. "What is it that you are working with since it is that important to bring over here?" Karin smiles slightly and gives her a gaze that makes Tenten question whether it was a good choice to stay here.

"I am writing for a paper."

"How interesting!" Yahiko exclaims genuinely. "Tell me, what paper is it."

" _Social politics_."

Tenten notices how Mr. Darcy lifts his eyebrows and how Karin's smile immediately sinks.

" _Social politics_ …" Yahiko says as if not knowing what paper that is.

"Isn't that the socialist paper?" Karin asks, lifting her glass to sipp on her drink. "The one involved in the Brettsky scandal?"

Yahiko turns his head and his face expression immediately goes from excited to troubled. Karin stares at Tenten over her glass and Mr. Darcy stares down at his plate. The air thickens.

"Is it really that paper?" Yahiko asks after a silence that seemed to be eternal.

"Yes, it is." Tenten answers, swallowing hard. The Brettsky scandal was considered something horrible for the conservative and economically liberal people. It was a spontaneous demonstration that occurred about 3 years ago ago. They protested against the raising consumption that just had reached a record high level. _Social politics_ had played a greater role in the aftermath. They took the opportunity to research on the biggest and most successful companies, successful as the ones earning the biggest profits. They uncovered a lot of cheating and got some of the companies into trial for not having paid taxes for over 2 years. The companies' success was built on non-fair acting and the scandal was then a fact. Many businesses had then gone through similar examinations and gone out with similar results. The event is named after the man leading both the demonstration and the researching on the companies, Michael Brettsky. The aftermaths was that less people bought stuff from the cheating companies and many business in general was doing very small profits for a long period of time. By analysing Karins face expression Tenten can tell her view on the event. It is clearly not the same as her own. Yahiko however surprises her, not reacting as she thought a rich person would. But, since he is not that kind of business man, he probably didn't lose anything during the event or its aftermath but rather earn even more money.

"I remember that." He says smiling. "It was a great time for my business." He stops smiling, pulling off a sympathetically face. "Many businesses needed help in court and other legal affairs. Me and my employees worked really hard to help them the best we could. I mean, it was our job."

Tenten smilies insecurly at him, nodding maybe a little too much. Well, now she knows that he too is more to the right side of the economical scale.

"I remember that as well." Karin says, looking something that probably is to resemble compassionate. "So many people lost their jobs and couldn't feed their families. And you, Neji, wasn't your business affected as well?"

She looks straight at him and Tenten turns her head towards him, actually being scared of what to come. Mr. Darcy finishes to chew on his food and swallows before he answers, leaving Tenten's nerves wild and crazy.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." He answers.

Karin takes a deep breath and then puts on a smile. "Of course not, you are such an intelligent man. I'm sure you would be able to go through anything."

When Mr. Darcy isn't answering Karin turns to Tenten instead.

"Tell me, what are you actually doing on the paper? Are you a secretary?"

"No I'm a journalist." Tenten answers. "At the moment I am helping a colleague with his articles about capitalism."

"It must be very interesting." Yahiko says. "Are you doing a lot of research then?"

"I do."

"It must be tough sometimes. I can only think of myself when trying to gather information for a case, takes a lot of time."

The dinner goes by relatively smooth after that and the party later gather in the drawing-room to play cards and enjoy themselves.

"Oh, Neji." Karin says throwing her cards on the table. "You won again. I cannot believe your talent." Mr. Darcy ignores Karin, instead gathering all the cards to start mixing them for another round.

"I believe that is no talent." Yahiko says, giving his cards to Mr. Darcy. "Playing cards was the main activity at weekday evenings when we were young students at the university ."

"Then how come Neji is a much better player than you, brother?" Karin smiles teasingly, first at her brother and then at Mr. Darcy.

"Well, maybe he played more?"

Karin laughs out loud while receiving a new sets of cards. "Well that's ridiculous! Admit it brother, Neji is indeed a real talent." Karin makes a sour expression when looking at her new cards. "Neji, why could you not have given me better cards!" She laughs, giving him a genuine smile.

"You are inflicted by bad luck, Karin. There is nothing to do about it." He answers, still looking at his own cards.

"There we have it!" Yahiko exclaims. "Neji is simplary luckier than me."

"Oh let it go, brother! Let us play without those failed attempts of putting yourself in a higher position than your friend."

Tenten finds it hard to keep her poker face. It's so very obvious that the siblings have a strong bond, just as she has with her own siblings. It is such a beautiful thing to see.

"What are you smiling so much about?" Karin suddenly asks. Apparently Tenten's poker face wasn't as good as she thought. She receives a gaze from Neji.

"It's your turn." He says to her. Tenten plays a card and draws another, not to bad actually.

"Maybe Neji gave you the very best cards and now you can't conceal it." Karin continues.

"No." Tenten says, blushing slightly.

"That must be it! What other reason do you have to blush like that?"

Tenten's face gets even redder by the accusation.

"No, that is not the reason!"

"Then what is the reason? Maybe you find any of these two gentlemen particularly handsome? Does that make you blush?"

"Karin..." Yahiko says.

"I said no. And if you really want to know I can tell you the truth. I was thinking about you and your brother's actions and how beautiful the sibling love is."

Everyone turn silent. The only thing one can hear is the clock ticking on the wall. Tenten can feel everyone's gaze upon her, judging hard.

"The relationship one can have with a sibling is truly something beautiful." Mr. Darcy says, to Tenten's big surprise. Even Karin and Yahiko seems to be astonished by their friend's way of talking.

"My sister and I are very close." Mr. Darcy continues, explaining what he had said before. Karin gives Tenten a moody gaze and puts her nose in the air. Tenten lowers her head and pretens to watch her cards intensely. She turns out to be lucky. No one continues talking and the game goes on as if nothing had ever happened. After a few more rounds they finish the game and decide to go prepare for the night. Before going to her own room Tenten visits Konan to make sure she is doing okay. She stays for almost half an hour to keep her lonely sister company. She then kisses Konan on the cheek and switches the light off. When closing the door she almost runs into Mr. Darcy. He is wearing a light gray pyjamas buttoned all the way up. In his right hand he is holding a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Darcy." Tenten excuses herself, smiling awkwardly. "Have you been brushing your teeth?"

"Yes I have." Mr. Darcy answers, standing still, looking at her with his big light lavendel eyes. Tenten does not know where to look. Right at him, behind him or down at the floor? The smile on her face is stuck like glue and she can feel the jaw cramp uncomfortably. Yet they just stand there, staring at each other. Tenten is the first to break the silence.

"Well, good night." She says, sneaking behind him in order to reach her bedroom door.

"Good night." She can hear him say when opening the door. She turns around to see if he still remains in the hallway but is nowhere to be seen. Tenten sighs deeply. Rich people really do get her nerves to go wild. Especially since she have grown up with a mother encouraging every social interaction with a rich single man, making it all a moment of prestation. What a life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Meeting the cousin**

Konan eventually gets well enough to be put out of bed. Tenten drives her home and directly when entering the house their mother is flungs upon them. She asks every silly question she can possibly have come up with. Tenten answers them all as shortly as possible, ending their discussion by stating she has work to do. At dinner the big sensation has already be overthrow by another.

"My cousin, Mr. Collins, will be visiting us next week." Minato says after having swallowed a piece of the food.

"Mr. Collins?" Kushina asks, unworthy still chewing on her food.

"Yes, he will be arriving at thursday."

"Have we ever met him, father?" Ino asks curiously.

"I believe you have not, my dear." He answers. "He is the man who will inherit Loungbourn."

Kushina gasps loudly. "Is it him, darling? Oh dear!" She dramatically put her outerpalm on her forehead. "I can't believe your father's will, wishing for your cousin to inherit the property if you lacked male children."

"What?!" Both Temari and Tenten says out loud, meeting each others gazes.

"What are you saying, mother?" Temari exclaimes, horrified. "That is so sexsistic!"

"That is so against the law!" Tenten ads.

"If I could I would have changed it." Minato says. "But my father made me sign a contract in order to get the ownership of Longbourn. Unfortunately I had to give up the possibility for any of my future daughters to inherit it after me."

"Why would you do that?" Temari asks angrily. "That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard."

"Now calm down, Temari!" Kushina orders in a strict voice. "Remember that without the contract the property should have gone to your uncle instead. You should be glad you got to grow up in such a safe place so stop complaining about not being able to inherit it." Kushina puts a nose high up in the air. The silence is compact and the air thick. The only noise comes from Minato's continuous chewing.

"Besides," Kushina ads. "If you really want to keep the property in the family you can always marry him."

Temari spits out all the water she was just about to swallow. It flies over the table and makes both Tenten and Konan spotted with water.

"That is so immoral, mother!" Temari protests, her face glowing red by rage.

"You may think so, Temari," Her mother says, giving her daughter a steady gaze. "But it is legal."

Tenten can't believe her ears. Marrying her father's cousin? That is out of all Tenten's limits. She'd rather die alone, unmarried in a cabin in the woods. How old can this cousin be? Older than her father? Then it is even worse!

When thursday comes Kushina reminds her daughters of the possibility of getting married and inheriting the property. This time no one comments anything, not even confirming that they heard her. Instead they all walk out to the front garden to greet their guest. arrives in a well polished and shiny black car. When parking at the driveway Tenten gets dazzled by the sunlight's reflections on the blank surface. It is barely noticable for her who is stepping out of the car. The results of this is her first opinion on her father's cousin to be Ino's.

"My gosh, he looks like a porcelain doll with a trolls eyebrows and a bowl on his head."

Tenten can hear Sakura giggling at Ino's comment, but they both understand Ino is not joking around, she sounded dead serious. Therefor Tenten is not surprised when she finally gets to see the stragnes face. The description is very accurate. He really does look like a mix of two very creepy things and a home decoration. Tenten gives her mother and other sisters a quick glance. They all have the same face expression, discretely terrified.

"Cousin!" Mr. Collins exclaims after having locked his car. He walks up to Minato and eagerly shakes his hand.

"Welcome." Minato answers less enthusiastic, rather tortured.

"Your house is very impressing indeed." Mr. Collins inspects the ground level windows and in doing so stepping into the flowerbed.

"Oh, Mr. Collins!" Ino shouts, hasting her way to the him. "Please step out to the flowerbed. The flowers will not like it if you step on them."

"Oh, what a pretty young lady we have here." Mr. Collins says, stepping out of the flowerbed only to get go greet her, not the protect the flowers. He reaches out the shake her hand. Ino however rushes past him and crouches over the broken flowers. Mr. Collins is left standing with his hand out, looking as stupid as the contract that makes him the inheritor of Longbourn. He then turns to Kushina, looking a bit offended by Ino's actions. Kushina however pretends as if nothing ever happened and greets him with a light hug. She presents her other daughters for him and Tenten notices his gaze staying upon her a bit longer than the others. His eyes are the roundest Tenten has ever seen. They also have the most intense gaze, beholding the power to make Tenten very uncomfortable. She doesn't however need to be the victim of his gaze for any longer than a few second because Kushina invites him into the house. Tenten then sneaks up into her and Konan's shared bedroom to work on another article.

Mr. Collins, whose full name is Rock Lee Collins, claims he will only stay for 7 days. Tenten sighs of relief when she get to hear of it. She finds him a very pompous and obsequious man. The fact that he is the inheritor of Longbourn does not help to improve her picture of him but rather the opposite. At dinner all he wants to talk about is himself or a lady named Tsunade de Bourgh, apparently his biggest idol and someone to look up to. Tenten never quite understood what was so good about her but doesn't actually care either. She, along with her other sisters, only wishes for Mr. Collins to take his black and shiny car and drive back home. When the day finally comes the air gets lighter in the house and the general atmosphere more joyful and not quite as stiff. Unfortunately he plans on visiting next month already, but at least there is some time for the family to rest until he visits again.


End file.
